From That Moment
by HiddenEye
Summary: Day 340 She is finally flying again. When she sees him again, he is surprised. She smiles. "Hello, kitty." She feels her heart is about to burst as he merely grazes a hand over her cheek.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: Stop me of this sin.

* * *

 _Day 1_

She still feels him when she blinks open her eyes.

She still tastes his lips against hers when she sits up in her bed, clutching the sheets to her chest.

She still hears him breathe against her cheek as she looks over to the empty side, surface ruffled and laid upon.

His fingers brushes against her sides as she walks towards the bathroom, the cold floor biting her skin.

His chests presses against hers as she lets warm water rain onto her, scrubbing herself red and raw.

But she knows it is futile to get rid of his essence.

He is one with her.

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 3_

They meet again on the roof.

"Did it mean anything to you?"

She asks, despite the murmurs he has uttered in her ears, over and over again that she feels them wrap around her skin.

He doesn't move, he doesn't tear his gaze away from her as his tail sways lazily behind him.

He gives her a small smile.

"More than you would think."

She nods.

"Very well."

They don't speak of it again.

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 13_

She tries to catch her breath from where she rests her forehead on the edge of the toilet bowl, closing her eyes.

It's been like this for a couple of days, where her body doesn't cooperate with her all of a sudden.

She doesn't particular like it.

What good will it be for Paris if their hero is sick?

Just as she is about to think about what she ate, she heaves again.

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 26_

She is worried.

Because Tikki is looking at her in astonishment as if she is a masterpiece to be gazed upon at.

Marinette shifts in her seat.

"What's the matter, Tikki?"

The kwami blinks, before she smiles as she flies to her wielder, where she sits on her shoulder.

"Marinette." She hums in wonder.

"I sense another life in you."

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 28_

When the plus appears, her hands shakes.

They're reckless.

Too reckless that all rational flies out of the window the moment they touch.

Greedy hands meet as well as desperate hearts.

Wanting and wanting as they give what they have.

She almost regrets it.

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 52_

She spends less time with him now, to prevent him from asking questions.

Her excuses are overused.

The subtle bump of her abdomen can't be hidden with large shirts any longer.

Sooner or later they would know.

She has to leave, as both Marinette and Ladybug.

But she cannot do it alone.

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 53_

"Will you come with me, Tikki?"

She knows she isn't worthy of asking of this from the kwami, where Tikki has the very right to leave.

But the kwami grins widely.

"Of course."

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 54_

She decides to tell her parents, bracing herself for the disapproval that she will get.

"I'm expecting."

Her mother gasps, her hand flies to her mouth. Her father doesn't say anything, staring at her blankly as he churns the information inside his head.

Marinette cannot take this anymore.

"Please, let me leave. Where I can give birth without questions I don't have the answer to."

She pleads, and her mother nods.

"China, your aunt and uncle will help."

She's glad they don't ask much.

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 61_

She doesn't tell him when she leaves, she doesn't tell him when she arrives at her relative's doorstep.

But she leaves him a note.

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'll come back._

 _I promise._

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 85_

She lays down on the sofa, where Tikki is buzzing on her stomach.

She has yet to know who is the father of her child.

She knows it belongs to Chat Noir, her partner of seven years.

But she doesn't know who is under that mask.

Whose blood and flesh is running through the child.

"Do you want to know its gender?"

The questions hangs in the air as Tikki stares at her.

She spreads her hand onto the bump.

"No."

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 187_

Adoption is the only solution.

That will solve all her problems, and no one will suspect when she comes back.

Then why is she thinking of names?

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 258_

She screams.

She isn't suppose to be here, she is two weeks too early.

She hears the cries as she collapses on the mattress behind her, breaths coming out heavily as sweat rolls down her brow.

"A boy."

She turns her head away.

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 259_

He has her eyes she notes, running a finger down his cheek as she feeds him.

And his hair.

Golden hair.

She kisses the top of his head.

"My prince."

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 260_

Her parents visits her.

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 261_

"I want to keep him."

They let her.

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 311_

She finally goes home.

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 319_

Alya finds out first, about her child, about her condition.

She is hurt.

Marinette bursts out crying in front of her, where her best friend hugs her to her chest, shushing her cries.

She tells her about Ladybug, she tells her how she loves her partner.

Because she is pathetic, she is weak, she isn't ready for such responsibility .

She isn't ready for such great of a task.

"I'm sorry." Marinette sobs. "I'm so sorry."

They hear Louis gurgle from her bed.

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 333_

Adrien and Nino finds out next.

They lay on the blanket she spreads out on the floor of her room, where they coo over her baby as Louis is finally strong enough to roll on his stomach on his own.

She watches Adrien blowing raspberries on Louise's stomach, where childlike giggles floats in the room.

She can't help but notice how similar their hair is.

She shakes her head.

She's being delusional.

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 340_

She is finally flying again.

When she sees him again, he is surprised.

She smiles.

"Hello, kitty."

She feels her heart is about to burst as he merely grazes a hand over her cheek.

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 345_

She decides to tell him.

Because she cannot bear to keep this from him.

"I have a son."

He almost falls from where he is perched on the edge of the building, eyes wide as he swivels around to face her.

She meets his gaze calmly.

"And he has your nose."

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 346_

"Can I see him?"

She glances at him.

"But I have to know who you are."

There is silence.

"Together then."

She hesitates, before she nods slowly.

"One." He murmurs.

"Two." She adds softly.

"Three."

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 353_

He keeps saying that he's going to give her space to think about this.

About them.

And she is giving him hers.

But she has a feeling they are avoiding each other.

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 355_

Until, he catches her wrist before she leaves, where his face is filled with yearning.

"Please." He chokes.

"Come back to me."

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 363_

Adrien Agreste visits Louis again as he holds his son in his arms, where there is only the three of them in her room this time.

She watches them again.

Adrien presses his lips softly against hers, and she almost cries again right then as she clutches onto him.

"I love you."

Their son makes a sound of protest between them.

. . . . .

. .

 _Day 560_

Golden bells rings across Paris.

Petals of red roses flies with the wind.

Vows are exchanged.

They are finally a family.


End file.
